


Regina George and the Human Heart

by LegallyGrey



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyGrey/pseuds/LegallyGrey
Summary: A prompt turned into a one shot.





	Regina George and the Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to IWCHUSHWTM (In Which Cady Has Unintentionally Started Hell With Text Messages)
> 
> ... I think I need to change the title of that story.

**_“What is stronger than the human heart which shatters over and over and still lives.” ~ Rupi Kaur_ **

 

* * *

 

 

If there was one thing Regina George didn’t understand, it was the human heart. 

 

She didn’t know why people spoke from their heart in place of their brain. Didn’t they know it was more beneficial to act according to their brain? Power doesn’t come from your emotions. Power comes from strategic thinking. It’s why she had the whole school twirled around her perfectly manicured finger by her junior year.

 

Yet, everyone was fine without power. 

 

_ How? _

 

How could people stand watching their heart shatter into pieces over, and over, and over again?! How are they able to deal with a pain greater than words and still live?   
  
How can people be  _ happy? _

 

“BZZT” 

 

That snapped her out of her trance. Someone was texting her. Janis.

 

Unlocking her phone, Regina opened her messages.

 

**_Jan and Gina  ;; 14:29 ;; November 3rd_ **

 

old-news-clone : hey, Caddy, Damian, and I are having a movie night later. wanna come with?

 

She smiled.

old-news : Sure. 

old-news-clone : tits! what movie you wanna watch? any preferred snacks?

old-news : It’s not a movie night without popcorn, silly. As for movies, I haven’t a preference.

old-news-clone : alright then! I’ll see you later then?

 

Perhaps the fluttering feeling in her chest is why people were happy. It was different. It was nice.

 

old-news : As you wish.

old-news-clone : what’s that from? I know it’s from a movie, but which one?

old-news : As if I’d ever tell you.

old-news-clone : fine. I’ll just ask Damian then. >:P

old-news : Whatever. ;)

 

Regina George was happy, and she wants this feeling to last a lifetime.


End file.
